Lute Para Vencer
by Willy Dan
Summary: SONGFIC Dedicado a Gwen, para quem não gostou de ver Owen ganhar.


LUTE PARA VENCER

(música: Fight to Win de Natalie)

_Remember times, when you were young_

_You had to fight for your right to get out_

_Remember times, when you were young_

_And nobody knew who you are_

_**Relembre tempos, quando você era jovem**_

_**Você teve que lutar por seu direito para sair**_

_**Relembre tempos, quando você era jovem**_

_**E ninguém sabia quem você era**_

Gótica, sarcástica, incompreendida e esquisitona, mas no fundo doce e sensível, Gwen foi a terceira a chegar no Acampamento Wawanakwa para participar da Ilha dos Desafios. Sob anúncio do apresentador Chris McLean, ingressa na equipe dos Esquilos Berrantes junto com LeShawna, Beth, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Trent, Justin e Owen. Seus adversários seriam os Robalos Assassinos Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Ezekiel e Tyler. A guerra por 100 mil estava por começar.

_So take your chance and reach out for stars_

_And everyone will be with you_

_And everyone will know you're Number One_

_**Então tenha a sua chance e alcance as estrelas**_

_**E todos estarão com você**_

_**E todos vão saber que você é o Número Um**_

Nas provas do acampamento, não importava o desafio, vencer era o que importava para se manter firme e forte. Gwen teve uma razão a mais para ser um dos candidatos ao título: Sua paixão por Trent, que foi para o acampamento fazer algo de divertido. No caso, tocar música para ela. Sua única pedra no sapato era Cody que sempre lhe perseguia por achar que as garotas o queriam, mas conseguia ignorá-lo de todas as formas.

_(refrão)_

_Come on and fight, fight to win_

_Make a dream come true_

_It's all up to you_

_So fight, fight to win_

_Hold your head up high_

_Together we stand by your side_

_**Venha e lute, lute para vencer**_

_**Faça um sonho virar realidade**_

_**Está tudo bem para você**_

_**Então lute, lute para vencer**_

_**Segure sua cabeça para o alto**_

_**Juntos estaremos ao seu lado**_

Vencer as provas com a equipe era a ponta do iceberg para começar a luta pelo prêmio máximo no Reality Show. Não importava se comia a comida (nojenta) de prisão do Chefe Hatchet, ou se ninguém a compreendia por sua personalidade. Além de Trent, teve o respeito de LeShawna e Bridgette, que viriam a ser suas melhores amigas. Ganhar o desafio era bom, superar a derrota na cerimônia da fogueira era melhor ainda, pois nunca demonstrou desânimo. Principalmente quando Beth lhe amaldiçoa roubando um boneco tiki da Ilha da Caveira conduzindo a equipe a três derrotas consecutivas.

_Now you are here, it's time to go_

_And you will give all the best, you can give_

_Now you are here, it's time to go_

_And together we stand, by your side_

_**Agora você está aqui, é hora de ir**_

_**E você dará todo o melhor, você pode dar**_

_**Agora você está aqui, é hora de ir**_

_**E juntos nós conquistamos, ao seu lado**_

Os únicos momentos ruins foram quando Trent lhe deixou ser enterrada viva sem querer por mais de 5 minutos, depois que este tinha que superar seu medo de mímicos. Gwen ainda sofreria em uma prova que exige confiança quando Heather, em uma prova de rapel, rasga sua saia, principalmente quando Trent come um baiacu venenoso e mal-cozido feito por Lindsay, que entre todos os campistas, tinha o raciocínio mais lento. Quando Chris não apresentava o programa, o Chefe, movido de mau humor, rigidez e autoridade abusiva, admirou seus esforços nas competições que não envolviam desistência.

_So please believe in your way of life_

_Together we can reach the top_

_Togeth__er we can be the Number One_

_**Então por favor acredite em seu estilo de vida**_

_**Juntos podemos alcançar o topo**_

_**Juntos podemos ser o Número Um**_

Heather arma para separar Gwen de Trent, dando um beijo nele, e fazendo-o ser eliminado da Ilha dos Desafios. Quando iam se beijar, Chris interrompe e faz a gótica segurar os prantos da eliminação e separação. Claro que ela (Heather) não era a única adversária na disputa, o lunático Owen, mesmo sabendo pouco de muitos assuntos também estava no páreo. E mesmo não tendo pontos fortes alcança Gwen até o final. Enquanto que Trent no hotel Playa del Perdedores, presta sua confiança na vitória da sua amada. Gwen tinha a certeza de que ia querer pôr as mãos nos 100 mil e ter Trent nos braços de volta. Com a grana ia comprar o Acampamento Wawanakwa e torná-lo um cemitério além de comprar mais batons azuis.

_(refrão 2x)_

_We are by your side_

_**Estamos ao seu lado**_

As finais se aproximavam e Gwen abre mais seus sentimentos depois de conversar com Geoff, eliminado por ser bonzinho demais. Quando era desafiada para ser humilhada, se uniu a Owen contra Heather, para poder chegar à final. Dentre esses desafios, comeu devagar a unha do dedão do pé e pôs gelo em suas peças íntimas. Chega a final e a disputa era justamente contra o lunático obeso. Só não perdeu a competição porque Izzy e Lindsay o distraíram com bolinhos de chocolate. Trent provava seu amor, carregando uma pedra consigo e acompanhando-a por toda competição. A princípio a gótica estava desconfiada depois da suposta traição, mas percebe a verdade depois de vencer o Reality Show. Por trás de uma garota incompreendida pelo seu estilo de vida, mas amada por sua família, existia uma vencedora.

FIM


End file.
